


tainted

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [27]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Blood, Bloodplay, M/M, bottom erwin, i guess?, kind of anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: When Erwin opens his eyes now, he can see more than a shadow, the eyes that looked so pale a moment ago, shining now, grey and bright in a way that reminds Erwin of the moon, with just a hint of blue, just a hint, of life.





	tainted

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27!

Erwin wakes to darkness, a shadow moving through the pale light shining past the fluttering curtains. The window has been opened, Erwin notes, feeling the cold breeze ghosting over his face. He blinks, trying to adjust to the lack of light, but all he sees are pale eyes hovering over his face, a sweet, earthy scent heavy in the air. A familiar one.

It's not the first time this has happened, but Erwin has lost count, because he is never sure if it wasn't just a dream when he wakes the next morning. But right now, all of this, feels far from a dream. Erwin can definitely feel the cold fingers that press against his jaw, can feel the weight of another body lowering onto his hips. And though it is cold, Erwin feels the heat rise all the same.

Every time, Erwin wonders what it is that makes him feel this way. That scent? The touch that seems cold and hard, but feels so gentle? Or maybe it's just the feeling of another body against his own, the fulfilment of an unspoken desire that makes Erwin feel so cold and lonely when he has too much time to think.

He never truly thinks in moments like these however, his thoughts ghosting through his mind in the distance when he can't seem to focus on any of his questions long enough to figure out any sort of explanation. Then again, Erwin isn't so sure if he isn't deciding to simply ignore all of it, for the sake of something far better.

Reaching for the shadow when it moves, Erwin finds strong shoulders to hold onto, to pull closer when he knows what comes next, shaking with anticipation. If he would give himself the time to think, he'd wonder about what's wrong with his mind, so he doesn't, straining his neck for a cold pair of lips.

The sting, makes Erwin shudder, an illusion of pain that feels too sweet to hurt. He can feel the heat though, the slow pulse of a tongue against his throat, and he listens to the harsh breaths so close to his ear, the greedy gulps that stir something in Erwin he'd never dare say out loud.

He moans anyway, unable to fight the urge, the desire that builds. He pulls a little harder at the strong shoulders in his grip, and then the sting eases, a warmed tongue lapping at his neck a few times before it moves up over Erwin's jaw, to his lips that have been patient enough.

Erwin can still taste the blood on his lips, his own blood that warms his mouth, covering his tongue with such a thick layer Erwin has to swallow a few times. But he's long stopped caring, or probably, never had enough reason to worry in the first place. Whether it is just a dream or not, Erwin feels no guilt or shame about the things he does or says or feels. He's not the only one craving for nights like these, after all.

When Erwin opens his eyes now, he can see more than a shadow, the eyes that looked so pale a moment ago, shining now, grey and bright in a way that reminds Erwin of the moon, with just a hint of blue, just a hint, of life.

Reaching out, the face becomes clearer and clearer to Erwin, cool skin under Erwin's hand when he touches the man's cheek. Someone Erwin feels so close to, yet knows nothing about. It's a strange feeling Erwin sometimes wonders about during the day, when it's sunny outside and he can't quite bring his mind to remember those sharp features, but now that he has them right in front of him, he doesn't dwell on it.

"Levi," he says instead, licking his lips when he can't remember how he even knows this name, if he asked, if he was told, or if he's just assuming he's right. But whatever is the truth, Levi covers Erwin's hand with his own, his skin just a tad warmer now, but still cold enough to make Erwin shiver with it.

"Erwin," he says, as if he's said it a million times, as if Erwin is an open book for him, as if he knows everything there is to know about him.

It's not a scary thought to Erwin. In fact, it's quite the opposite. He likes to think, Levi knows all of those things about him, all the things Erwin could never tell anyone, or never wanted to. Part of him just feels like, Levi should know. Maybe one day, Erwin will hold that thought long enough to tell him, but it slips from his mind far too quickly now when Levi pulls his hand from his skin to bring it to his lips. He kisses it carefully, leaving a red smudge on Erwin's knuckle only to lap it up with his tongue.

"I've missed you," Erwin says before he can think about anything else. It always feels like it's been such a long time whenever Levi comes, and Erwin always feels overwhelmed with the wistful feeling he never remembers feeling before he sees him again.

Levi smiles like he knows the thought, snatching it from Erwin's mind when his hips slide over Erwin's body, just a little lower.

"I can tell," Levi murmurs, feeling that heat, that heat Erwin almost forgot. Now he has to fight a groan though, feeling Levi's weight against his growing erection. There isn't much pressure, not much friction, but it's enough to tickle at Erwin's patience, enough to make him forget he never asked where Levi has been all this time.

Erwin hears something like a chuckle echoing from Levi's throat when he says nothing for a moment, something that feels all too familiar with Levi's hands splaying out over Erwin's chest, appreciating the fact that he always sleeps without a shirt. Erwin never thought about it much, but he supposes, it's always been very convenient between the two of them.

"You are, very hot," Levi mumbles, and then Erwin can't tell if he's referring to his actual body temperature, his physical appearance, or if he's actually trying to make a joke. Or maybe he's heard that one before.

"Hm," is all Erwin brings out at first however, feeling his muscles jump under the cold touch of Levi's fingers. He must have touched him a hundred times by now, but he always touches the skin as if it's the first time, as if he's trying to remember the shape.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Erwin finally manages to say, chuckling despite himself when Levi raises a brow at him.

"I'm bloody hilarious," he states, which makes Erwin laugh till Levi kisses him again, hard enough for Erwin to forget the joke altogether, at least for the night. Instead, he focuses on keeping Levi close, sneaking a finger underneath his shirt to find some skin.

Levi's body leans into the touch, so Erwin reaches for more, the familiar cold that has Erwin remembering so many things about Levi's body, brining all the times he's touched him like this before back to his memory.

When Erwin touches the small of Levi's back, Levi shivers, breaking the kiss to gasp for air. An expected reaction that has Erwin smiling silently to himself.

"Idiot," Levi mutters, surely noticing, but he never dwells on it. Instead, he rocks against Erwin's bulge, letting him know he's starting to feel it too. They moan in synch and then Erwin feels it's time to get some of Levi's clothes off.

"You're always wearing way too many clothes," Erwin tells him, working on the buttons of Levi's shirt quickly. He's already halfway done by the time Levi chuckles in response, lending a helping hand to make up for the mistake.

"You worry about all the wrong things Erwin," Levi says, so Erwin pulls him back in for a kiss, keeping his hand in Levi's hair when he pulls away.

"I never worry about anything with you," Erwin mumbles, feeling it's true enough to tell Levi. Maybe he knows it, or maybe he knows better, but he smiles anyway, the kind of smile Erwin has yet to learn the meaning of. But Levi never lets him, leaning back in for Erwin's mouth before the thought can latch onto Erwin's mind, cold fingers making their way down to Erwin's stomach, playing at the waistband of Erwin's pants without hesitation.

Erwin lets Levi knows he appreciates it with a low hum, feeling the heat swell up again. And Levi is never shy, tugging and pulling at Erwin's clothes till he has his hand on his cock, the cool touch certainly not doing anything to ease the hardness of it when Levi wraps them around the length.

"Oh." Erwin pulls away with a sound he can't suppress, a shudder creeping down his spine. Levi kisses the corner of his mouth in response, giving Erwin's cock a generous stroke as if to tell him he wants more of that, so Erwin moans a little louder this time.

"Shit, you're so hard," Levi mutters, obviously aroused by the fact if his breathy voice is any indication. He makes it more obvious than that though, lips pressing against Erwin's skin on a sloppy trail along his jaw down to his neck. Erwin can still feel the skin pulsating there, the sensation more obvious the closer Levi's lips get, as if Erwin's body is reacting to him on its own.

"Levi, wait-" Erwin twitches with the realisation, the memory of what's bound to happen when they continue like this. Erwin won't last long, but he doesn't want this to be over just yet. Levi only just got here.

In response, Levi groans, a frustrated sound when he holds back, for Erwin's sake. He passes Erwin's neck, latching his teeth onto the skin of his shoulder without drawing much blood instead. His hand slips from Erwin's cock too, fingers digging into his thigh instead and Erwin gives Levi the moment he needs, the moment to calm himself down when he can only assume how hard it is for him to fight this instinct. Not that Erwin knows or understands anything about it, but he's seen it enough times to have an idea.

When Levi lets go of Erwin's shoulder, grip loosening, Erwin reaches back for him. He gives himself a moment for a short kiss, shuddering with the taste of his own blood, before scrambling to sit, pulling Levi onto his lap. He squirms for a second, but doesn't seem to mind all that much in the end, draping his arms over Erwin's shoulders.

"You are a terrible tease Erwin," he mutters, and then Erwin just has to stroke the small of Levi's back with his fingertips, kissing his cheek when he shudders.

"Don't make it sound like you're not enjoying this."

He certainly must be, Erwin is sure. He wouldn't come back otherwise, wouldn't let Erwin know as much as he does, no matter how little it still is. If Levi chose to, he could make this quick, be in and out so fast Erwin would never even know, but somewhere along the way, he chose not to. He's _choosing_ not to. And Erwin can't help but wish, that means something.

Levi grumbles low into his throat, a sound deep enough to make Erwin shiver, fingers digging deeper into Levi's skin.

"I never said that," Levi admits then, kissing at Erwin's jaw with regained composure. "Go on then."

For a moment, Erwin wonders if Levi realises how much of tease he himself can be, but then he decides he certainly doesn't mind, so the thought passes by and finally it's Erwin's turn to kiss at Levi's skin.

It feels a lot warmer compared to what it felt like when Erwin woke up, yet the chill, never truly goes away. That never bothered Erwin however. He likes the way it feels to kiss Levi's skin like this, how the cold makes him feel so delicate when he clearly is anything but that. And though Erwin never knows if it sticks, he tries to suck some marks into that skin anyway.

When Levi starts squirming and moaning, Erwin puts his hands back to use as well, sliding his fingers up and down over Levi's back, tracing his spine before he grabs his ass in a rather bold gesture, squeezing the skin simply for the pleasure of it.

But Levi's patience has its limits, Erwin knows that all too well, so after the bold move, he continues on strong, leaving Levi's skin in favour of his lips when he works to undo Levi's pants and get them off, out of the way. Still, Levi is scrambling by the time Erwin's gotten them off, hissing with impatience after all. But Erwin still isn't satisfied. He needs more time.

"Hold on," he murmurs, trying to soothe Levi with a kiss before he pulls away, reaching blindly for his bedside table when it's still so dark in the room. But the thought of turning on a light, never comes to him, instead, Erwin finds the drawer blindly, digging inside for the lube.

Levi's vision, of course, excels Erwin's in many ways. Or maybe he's just that good at knowing what Erwin is up to. Either way, he snatches the bottle from Erwin's grasp barely seconds after he's finally found it, and then he's already tugging at Erwin's legs, intentions clear.

Erwin slides back over the mattress to lie on his back, wondering if Levi can see the heat he feels in his cheeks when parts his legs. He certainly has all the reason to believe Levi can, considering the unusual pause before Erwin feels Levi's fingers on his thigh.

"You are never satisfied," Levi finally chides, the words coming with a sigh that sounds as if Levi is rolling his eyes. Erwin wasn't looking though, and when he blinks at the pale shimmer of eyes he can see in the darkness, Levi isn't looking back.

"Still think you can fool me?" Erwin wonders aloud, noting the flash where Levi does look up before his legs are pushed apart some more with Levi's gentle strength. And then, as if to show Erwin just how right he is, Levi takes all the time in the world to prepare for what comes next.

He strokes Erwin's thighs for a long while before even opening the bottle of lube, lowering himself down to kiss at the skin before the first slick finger ever touches Erwin's muscle. It loosens for a finger easily when Levi's teeth scrape over Erwin's thigh, drawing just enough blood to make Erwin moan with the feeling.

Levi's breath, feels suddenly very hot against Erwin's skin, the thick wetness on his tongue leaving a trail when Levi tries to make this last. It's getting harder though, for Erwin too when he wants to reach down for his cock so badly with Levi's tongue lapping over his skin, teasing at the small wound his teeth left. And when Levi pushes another finger in, Erwin has to grasp for his hair.

Levi rumbles a groan into his throat, the sound swallowed by Erwin's moan when he shudders and twitches, feeling far too sensitive. He always does with Levi, always on the edge, yet never truly feeling like it's enough. It stirs some kind of primal desire inside, that Erwin never thought he could have before this, before Levi. Something he would never share with anyone besides him.

"Levi," Erwin says now, voice shaking with the simple word when his hips push against Levi's hand, trying to get more of him, this feeling. He tugs at his hair strong enough to have Levi pull away from his skin, following the unspoken plea because he knows Erwin like this.

When Erwin tastes the blood on Levi's lips, his insides tighten around his fingers, squeezing so hard Erwin finds it hard to not pull away to gasp. But Levi is tasting way too sweet, this feeling of doing something so twisted without feeling any shame too thrilling for Erwin to care. He never thought he had it in him, but with Levi, he always feels as if he'd do anything. Maybe that's why Levi keeps coming back for more.

"You are one twisted man Erwin," Levi mumbles after pulling away, as if he just read that thought from Erwin's mind. He sounds like he's smiling, leaning in to inhale a deep breath close to Erwin's neck. And Erwin wants to ask him then, why he keeps coming back, if he's doing this with anyone besides him. But the fear of only feeling special without being so, makes Erwin hesitate, and then Levi's lips close around one of his nipples, the sensation enough to make Erwin moan and forget.

He pushes a hand back into Levi's hair, feeling out the soft strands, the strange coldness when his fingers rub at his scalp and neck. It doesn't make any sense in Erwin's rational mind, any of this, but he doesn't want it to, not when Levi's fingers feel so good inside him, when he feels his chest tingling with Levi's tongue leaving a wet trail between his nipples.

Erwin has to fist the sheets to keep from touching himself when Levi slips a third finger into him, finding a rhythm that has Erwin twisting in pleasure on the sheets, pulling Levi up for a kiss every chance he gets, always tasting just enough blood to stay on edge. But though Erwin feels ready to do this forever, if only it would mean for Levi to stay a little longer, it's obvious that Levi is getting to a point where holding back is getting impossible. He keeps going back for Erwin's neck, inhaling deep breaths, teeth scratching at the skin dangerously. He's trying, but Erwin knows as well as Levi that their time has its limits, no matter how much he wishes otherwise.

This time, Erwin pulls Levi in for a kiss to keep his teeth from sinking into his neck, far too aroused to be satisfied with Levi's fingers, even if they feel like enough. And Levi gets the hint, groaning and shuddering before he pulls his hand back, slick fingers touching Erwin's thigh. They dig in so deep, it almost starts to hurt, fingernails itching and stinging when Levi has to fight so hard to keep his composure. But he always does, somehow, pushing just a little further. Maybe the kiss is helping to distract him for a moment, lasting so long Erwin finds it hard to breathe, but he holds it anyway, gasping for air when Levi finally does pull off.

"More," Erwin begs, before he can stop himself, sharing Levi's feeling of wanting way too many things at once. He tries searching for the lube in the sheets, but Levi beats him to it with a quick glance. Erwin hears the cap popping, feeling some of the liquid dripping onto his stomach when Levi coats his fingers without moving his lips away from his jaw, moaning against the skin when Erwin imagines he must be touching himself.

It only takes a second or two for Erwin to react, feeling too tempted to resist when he reaches for Levi's middle, chasing his hand away so he can give his cock a few generous strokes. The flesh feels cold and warm all at the same time, almost alien compared to the distinct chill Erwin feels wherever else he touches Levi. But it's not an unfamiliar feeling, something Erwin has had the pleasure to experience in many different ways by now, though he might never truly get used to it. Maybe it's part of the thrill, that thought scratching at the back of Erwin's head fully knowing that he and Levi aren't really the same.

When Levi kisses him now, his teeth scrape so hard at Erwin's lower lip they draw blood, stirring the heat between them even further so Erwin spreads his legs, raising his hips, pushing them a little closer to where he has his hand wrapped around Levi's cock. And though he's shaking now, Levi follows suit easily, letting Erwin's hand guide him till the tip of his cock slips against the crevice between Erwin's cheeks, finding the twitching muscle.

Erwin moans past Levi's lips, holding him there when he starts pushing inside, filling Erwin with something he feels he's been craving for years. It always feels like this with Levi, satisfying beyond reason, but Erwin doesn't need one to tip his head back and moan when Levi pushes inside fully.

They stay like this for a moment, getting used to the feeling, the connection that seems to go beyond their bodies even though Erwin can never figure out why. And again, he wishes it could last forever, but when Levi starts to move, Erwin knows he won't last that long.

Setting the pace, Levi starts off slow, dragging his hips back and forth to get Erwin's insides used to the shape of him, his cool lips littering Erwin's chest with wet kisses and sloppy trails of blood. Erwin can taste it on Levi's lips when he cranes his neck for a kiss, can feel the sharpness of his teeth when his tongue slips past to taste some more.

When Levi picks up his pace, changing the rhythm, Erwin has to try hard to follow lead, faltering ever so often when he has to pull Levi's head back from his neck, unable to let him go. But despite his strength, Levi always lets Erwin pull him off, leaving bruises at his hips instead when his fingers dig so deep.

Still, there is only so much Erwin can do, because after all, Levi's bites aren't the only thing that can tip Erwin over the edge. Their movements are doing well enough, stirring the heat inside Erwin's stomach, a desperate moan when Levi's fingers curl around his cock. Erwin's hips twitch with the touch, his hips moving starting to move faster without trying to, but Levi follows lead easily. His kisses get more sloppy, missing Erwin's mouth ever so often when he works his way back to his neck, sucking at the skin in a last attempt to draw this out as long as he can. But Erwin doesn't think he'll last much longer despite the fact, so the hand sliding over Levi's back, moves to get hold of his head, pushing him a little closer to Erwin's skin.

" _I'm- Levi_ ," Erwin moans, unable to stop gasping and moaning for long enough to say the words. But he's close, and he is sure Levi can tell. They don't need to say it now, never had to, so Erwin just strains his neck, baring it for Levi's teeth that start sinking into the skin in a heartbeat.

It only takes a second for Erwin's body to react to the sting, the sound of Levi's swallowing so close to his ear, his hips unable to hold the rhythm, keep the pace. So Erwin lets it go, not caring to fight the shudder that rocks his body when he comes, warming Levi's fingers with his cum when he still has his hand wrapped around his cock.

When Erwin moans out Levi's name, he can feel Levi's hips jolt, his teeth sinking in deeper still when he comes too, breathing so hard Erwin doesn't know how he's getting any air at all. But he never pulls away to gasp, sucking at Erwin's skin so greedily Erwin is starting to feel a little faint, letting the aftermath of his orgasm wash over him. But just when he feels about ready to pass out, Levi pulls away from his neck, hissing before he presses his wet lips to Erwin's, still thick and warm with blood.

Erwin laps up everything Levi is willing to give, swallowing a few times before they manage to slow down. Erwin can still taste the blood in his mouth when Levi pulls away, can just barely see how he licks his lips when the moon shines through the window just right for Erwin to make out as much of Levi's face as he can. And he wants to tell him he's so beautiful, but Levi is already moving to pull out, Erwin's hips twitching.

Glancing at the window briefly, Erwin starts wondering where Levi will go now, when he will come back, and though he still feels deeply satisfied, it's a sad thought. So Erwin pulls Levi in again, wrapping his arms around his body tightly with the illusion of being able to keep him from going anywhere like this.

"Won't you stay with me tonight?" he asks him, burying his nose in Levi's hair. He still smells sweet and earthy, but it's a warmer smell now, more alive. It's making Erwin feel sluggish and sleepy, yet he can't help sniffing, wishing that, one day, he might wake up to this scent.

"Maybe another night," Levi tells him now however, lifting himself from Erwin's tight grip easily. His eyes are very bright now when he looks down and Erwin wonders if he will remember in the morning.

"Promise?" Erwin asks, and Levi says nothing for a moment, maybe knowing he shouldn't. But then Levi leans in to kiss Erwin's forehead, a very soft touch compared to the sharpness of the teeth Erwin can still feel all over his body. It's nice though, warm in a way Levi only feels when the night is already over and Erwin closes his eyes, finding it hard to keep himself from falling asleep.

"I promise," Levi finally whispers, and Erwin does not remember, how many times Levi has said that to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was too lazy to proof-read this, so, sorry if it sucks lmao  
> And, I'm very late, but, happy new year ya'll


End file.
